Breakfast for Mogi
by hamburger-vergo
Summary: Mogi wakes up to a surprise that at first seems scary but in the end turns out to be very appetizing.
Mogi's dream fades away and the reality of morning begins to dawn on him once he cracks his eyes open, awakening from a long night's rest.

"Saturday..." he grunts before readjusting himself under the warm bedding.

Saturday meant that he didn't have to go to work, which was actually quite boring for him considering that he had no plans.

There was no reason for him to leave the comfort of his bed. All he wanted to do was continue to lay there and not think about anything, but something was really bothering him. Something other than the annoying sunlight from his bedroom window that felt a tad too warm on his face.

Mogi could hear a terrible ruckus being kept up from somewhere nearby. He hadn't really given much attention to it at first, as he was still half asleep, but the constant noise was becoming more unbearable as each second passed.

Some of the noises became recognizable as the man continued to transition out of his groggy morning state.

He recognized the creak of a refrigerator door being opened and the thud that made all of the items it held wobble upon being closed. The beeping sounds of the coffee maker being set for a fresh brew were heard thereafter. Finally, he could hear the igniting of the gasoline eye burner of the stove top.

All of this only meant one thing. Someone was in his kitchen. More importantly, that someone had broken into his home and was invading his kitchen. Mogi got out of bed at once. Having to leave bed so abruptly was very unpleasant but this particular incident called for such measures. Even after all of the intense and dangerous situations that he had been forced into during his career as a police officer, nothing seemed to have prepared Mogi for a situation such as this one. His heart was pounding out of fear.

 _"What? Why now?"_ he thought to himself as he peeped from his bedroom door and down the hallway. Initially, he wanted to call the police, but then he remembered, _"I am the police..."_

Mogi crept down the empty hallway, police gun in his grip. As he got closer to the kitchen, he began to realize that the intruder was now cooking. But why would someone break in to prepare a meal? Something like this was unheard of in the police force. Normally burglars come in looking for valuables and money, not breakfast. The reason didn't matter though. All that mattered was that someone was trespassing and Mogi was prepared to take them down.

"Don't move!" Mogi yelled and pointed his gun at the person standing in the kitchen.

A greasy spatula hits the floor and the intruder stands with his hands raised in the air.

"Mogi-san! Don't shoot!"

Mogi cannot believe his eyes. He immediately disengages his weapon and places it on the counter.

"Corbin? What are you doing in here?"

Corbin is one of the new officers at work. He works under Mogi as a trainee. Apparently, he has found out where his superior lives and decided to pay him an unexpected visit.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Corbin hurriedly retrieves a clean spatula so that he can tend to the food cooking on the stove top.

"I'm making you an American breakfast." Corbin says this in such a way where he expects that Mogi will be impressed. The elder man only shoots a strange look and shakes his head.

"Why didn't you just ask me if you could come over and cook?" Mogi asks, crossing his arms and frowning at the young man standing in front of him.

Corbin looks as if his feelings are hurt by the lack of enthusiasm and scornfulness from Mogi's question.

"I wanted to surprise you." Corbin gives Mogi a small smile.

Mogi decides to leave the interrogating alone and checks out what Corbin is doing. He is actually quite hungry so maybe this intrusion of his privacy isn't so bad.

"What are you cooking?"

Mogi is an expert cook but the aroma from the food that Corbin is cooking is very unfamiliar with his Japanese background.

"You're smelling bacon right now."

Mogi walks over to where Corbin is and eyes the sizzling strips of meat in the black iron skillet.

"You're not burning it are you?" Mogi asks, raising his eyebrow.

Corbin chuckles at the tall man's question. "No. It's almost done."

"Okay then," Mogi says smiling. "What's this stuff?" Mogi points to a pot, intrigued.

"Grits," Corbin answers.

Mogi grabs a spoon to taste them.

"Careful! Those get really hot," Corbin warns Mogi just as he is about put the spoon into his mouth.

Mogi blows on the spoonful of grits and tastes a small sample.

"I have to say that these are really good."

Corbin blushes from the compliment. He likes it when Mogi congratulates him for doing something right.

"Why don't you go ahead and put some in a bowl?" Corbin tells Mogi.

Mogi prepares bowls of grits for himself and Corbin before going to sit down at his kitchen table. He thoughtfully sets the table for the two of them. Mogi was a good role model for Corbin. He was always thinking of others.

"How many?" Corbin asks, bringing the bacon over to the table.

Mogi stares at the crispy strips of delightful pork. They smell delicious but he is unsure about whether he will like them or not.

"Just a couple."

Corbin eagerly, but carefully places the bacon on Mogi's plate. His anxiousness to impress Mogi with his cooking is showing clear and in plain sight.

"Tell me what you think," Corbin says while grinning like a huge idiot. "By the way, do you want some toast?"

Mogi nods a yes, his mouth full of bacon.

Corbin is very delighted to see Mogi put more bacon on his plate.

The toast springs up from the toaster and Corbin very cheerfully takes it to the hungry man sitting at the table stuffing his face with bacon and grits.

The warmth of the toast seems to be radiating through Corbin's heart as he is very content to be sharing the morning with Mogi.

"You can put either butter or jam on it. Jam makes it sweet but butter adds a really smooth taste."

Mogi carefully breaks off a piece of the toast with his chopsticks, which proves to be a very difficult task since the bread is so crumbly. He frowns through the ordeal until he finally manages to dip the severed piece of toast into the jam and places it in his mouth.

"You're supposed to spread it over the toast with a knife and eat it with your hands," Corbin says between belly shaking laughs.

Mogi's cheeks turn red and he does as Corbin suggested.

"This is much easier... and tastes better."

Corbin takes his seat across from Mogi and spreads some butter on his toast. Mogi holds his toast out towards Corbin.

"You want butter, Mogi-san?"

Mogi nods a yes and Corbin carefully spreads some butter on the plain side of Mogi's toast.

"I've never had both jam and butter on toast before. Let me try it with you."

Corbin spreads butter and jam half-and-half on his toast and bites down the middle.

"Doesn't taste bad," he says with his mouth full.

Mogi shushes him with a grin. "It's bad manners to talk with your mouth full you know? I am going to have to tell Chief Aizawa about this on Monday."

"No Mogi-san! I'm sorry! Anything but Aizawa!" Corbin says, still talking with his mouth full. He covers his mouth with his hands in a panic.

"Well I guess I can let it slide this time since you made this great breakfast for me."

Corbin breathes a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried for a second. I thought I was going to have to go looking for a new job. You know that Chief Aizawa doesn't fool around."

"I know. You would make a good chef though," Mogi says.

After the two finish eating, they clean up the kitchen.

Corbin is getting ready to leave and says his goodbyes. He is on his way out of the door when Mogi stops him.

"Corbin…"

Corbin turns around to face the taller man who is suddenly standing behind him. Mogi grabs Corbin and hugs him tightly.

"I'm glad you make breakfast this morning. I really enjoyed myself."

Knowing that Mogi is someone who usually doesn't express his feelings, Corbin is beyond satisfied with how successful his morning has turned out.

"Even if you broke in."

Corbin hugs Mogi back and laughs.

"Let's keep that between the two of us."

"Agreed," Mogi says smiling. "But you have to promise not to break in again."

Suddenly, Mogi's cellphone rings.

"Aizawa," he mutters and answers. "Moshi Mosh."

"Mogi, I'm sorry to bother you this Saturday morning, but there is an emergency and I really need your help."

"No, I understand. I'll be there right away."

"Good, I have burned up breakfast for Yumi-chan and I need you to cook something," Aizawa says.

Mogi is shocked for the second time this morning. He thought that maybe Aizawa was talking about a hostage situation or something similar, but breakfast?

" _This has been an interesting morning,"_ he thought to himself.

"Corbin. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it Mogi-san?"

"We need to go to Aizawa's house and make breakfast."

"What? Really?" Corbin is a bit nervous.

"You're not scared are you?"

"Me? No. N-not at all." Corbin looks away, breathing in an uneasy way.

"It'll be alright. Just do what you did this morning. You'll see that Aizawa is not such a bad guy."

"Only if you say so, Mogi-san. But, there is one condition."

"What is it?" Mogi asks.

"You have to let me come back and make something else for you."

Mogi becomes a bit enthusiastic.

"Of course you can. ¡Mi casa es tu casa! What do you say we make dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan." Corbin is beaming with happiness.

"Okay, but let's hurry or else Aizawa will be angry with both of us."


End file.
